My Love and my Friend
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: Dandin,Mariel,and Bowly go to visit Redwall to take a break from adventuring. While they're there Dandin helps Mariel deal with her fathers death. Will they finaly admitt their feelings? PLZ R/R! first fic. Note: I WILL Re-write this!
1. Warriors Come to Visit

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story so I hope you like it.  
Oh yeh almost forgot about this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or its characters I just made up a story with them**

The sun was shinning brightly, there was a nice cool breeze, birds chirping, and flowers of all sorts in bloom, bees are all hovering around them trying to get pollen and nectar for honey. All of it makes you think of one thing: Spring.

It had been about three seasons since last Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly Pintips had visited Redwall Abbey. It was fun adventuring, but then they thought it would be nice to kick back and take break for awhile. So the trio headed towards Redwall Abbey.

"Of all the good food at Redwall which one do you look forward to the most Bowly?" Asked Dandin, thinking of the food himself

"Oooh, you had to mention food. Of all the things in Redwall why do you have to torture me the thought of food when I'm starving?"

"We'll get there soon enough;" said Dandin almost sounding annoyed, "then you can eat as much as you want. But you still haven't answered my question yet." Mariel stood up in his defense "Hey it's not his fault he's hungry. I'm hungry too and talking about food doesn't make me feel much better either. Now stop arguing! The sooner we get to Redwall the better."

"Ok fine. But I'll tell you what my favorite food is," licking his lips he had a dreamy look in his eyes. "A nice big slice of Woodland Triffle with honey and Meadowcream smothered all over it and a nice cold beaker of good ole October Ale." "Don't forget about strawberry cordial and Deeper 'n Ever Pie." Added Mariel wanting to join the fun, "Oh and what about the always delicious Turnip'n tater'n beetroot pie that the moles always make." Piped up Bowly having forgotten about how hungry he was.

While talking about food they didn't realize that it gave them the urge to go faster and before they knew it Redwall Abbey was in sight. "There it is Redwall Abbey!" Dandin called out

Mariel walked up next to him. "Aye 'tis a wonderful sight for one who's tired and--"

"Hungry!" shouted Bowly finishing her sentence. "If we hurry we'll make it in time for lunch!" he was already running ahead. Mariel and Dandin laughed as they ran to catch up to their friend.

Once at the gate Mariel took out her Gullwhacker and started banging on the gate. "Hello, anybeast home?" Mariel yelled out.

Rufe Brush heard loud thumping at the Main Gate so he went up to the wall ramparts to see what it was, he saw Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly at the front gate and Mariel was banging on the gate door with her Gullwhacker. Dandin looked up and saw Rufe "Hey Rufe, wouldja mind opening the gate for us?" Rufe was so stunned to see them; all he could manage to do was nod.

As he was running down to get to the gate he almost ran in to Abbot Saxtus. "Whoa! Why are you in such a rush young Rufe?" a little tired from running and slightly still in shock he was able to say, "Mariel, (pant) Dandin, and (pant) Bowly (pant) at the gate. (Pant)"

"Mariel, Bowly, and Dandin at the gate!" the Abbot yelled out in surprise. At that moment everyone in ear shot of him heard, and was told from ear to ear about the special guests at the gate.

**A/N: So how was it? was it bad? was it good? please tell me what you think! 'cause if it was good enough I might put up the other half.**


	2. They Finaly Get in

**A/N: Thanks to Decemberbliss for the review. Hope this helps.**

Still standing at the gate the three travelers wondered if it was ever going to open.

"Looks like word got around that we're at the gate." Dandin said.

"Yeah, we're _at _the gate. We haven't gotten inside 'cause it looks like no ones going to open it." said Mariel sounding annoyed.

"Ooh but I'm so hungry!" Bowly whined.

"Hey!" Dandin shouted, "Anybeast feel like opening the gate for us?"

Then finally after what seemed like hours Rufe opened the gate.

"Oops sorry I forgot about opening the gate because I almost ran into Abbot Saxtus. And then almost all of Redwall was a buzz when

they heard you guys were at the gate."

"We can forgive you this one time" Dandin said smiling and but pretending to be stern.

The minute they stepped in though the gate just about every beast was upon them and talking all at once.

"Did you find any thing interesting on your adventures?"

"Haven't seen you in a jolly good time, eh wot!"

"Whoohahayahoo! Look who came to visit."

"Still as loud as ever eh, Rosie?"

"Saxtus you look more like an old Abbot that ever!"

"Hurr, Miz Muriel, 'tiz gud to see ee."

"Foremole, it's good to see you too."

After all the introductions and formalities had been made Father Abbot had everyone calm down and be quiet.

"Even though this was an unexpected visit I'm going to have a feast anyways. But since its short notice it will be tomorrow afternoon."

"Yay!" everyone screamed especially the Dibbons.

"What about lunch? I'm starved!" And who else to say this but Bowly, and then who else to better agree than Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel.

"Right you are old chap. I say, can any beast get us some bally scoff 'round here, wot?" everyone laughed at the comment.

**A/N:Sooo...How'd ya like it. Plz tell me. I like getting reviews especially the improvement ones and the encouraging ones.  
****A little bit of criticism would be ok as long as its not too mean,or I'll be sad. And no one wants me sad.**


	3. The feast

The next day at the feast

They had the feast in the orchard since it was a nice sunny day. Abbot Saxtus invited Dandin, Mariel and Bowly to sit with him to see what they had been up to the past seasons. The three of them told him of many different adventures and friends they met on the way. Bowly only talked when he was telling his part of the story or details they missed, the rest of the time he was eating.

"Looks like you three have been through a lot lately." Abbot Saxtus said after having a sip of mint tea.

"There're also more things we could tell you that many beasts wouldn't even believe!" Dandin exclaimed,

"Like what?" asked the Abbot.

"Like there was this one time where we saw these sea creatures they looked like sharks at first but they were called something else. And they didn't even act like sharks! They were nice and friendly. What were they called again Mariel?"

"I think they were called dolphins."

"The sea dog, what about the sea dog?" suggested Bowly,

"Oh, yeah the sea dog, he looked like a dog but he had flippers instead of paws."

"Didn't he say his name was Barly?" Mariel added.

"So Mariel on your journeys did you get to visit your father, Joseph?" asked Saxtus.

Then Mariel had a somber look on her face, "Yes we did but while we were there he...he…he passed away." Mariel couldn't help letting a tear fall from her face.

"Hush now don't cry. We don't want anybeast seeing you all upset at your own feast."

"I know," said Mariel wiping her face. "It's just that, well it's hard not to think about him at times."

Dandin came over and sat next to her, "We all know what it feels like to lose a loved one but for right now try to put on a smile."

"Cum on chur up murel" Bowly said with a mouth full of food. Mariel couldn't help but smile at the way her friend looked with his mouth all stuffed with food. "

Thanks," she said "a mousemaid couldn't have better friends." Then she hugged them all and went off to visit some other friends.

**A/N: now that you've read it, please leave a review! I would really appreciate it. :)**


	4. A Talk

That night as Dandin walked in to the room he saw Mariel lying face down on the bed crying. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Mariel what's wrong?"

Mariel sat up wiping her face "Oh, its (sniff) nothing"

"I don't think so. C'mon you can tell me."

"Well it's just that I haven't really thought about how much I missed my father since he died. I just shrugged off the feeling the whole time, until Saxtus asked me how my Father was doing. Then a whole wave of emotion just hit me. I just… I just couldn't stand it any longer. Now here I am crying, and probably boring you listening to my story." Mariel couldn't help another wave of tears come over.

"There, there. You aren't boring me." Dandin put an arm around her. He let her lean on his shoulder and let her cry. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little"

"You know you can always count on me. And you can always talk to me when ever need be, you know that right."

"I know but its just that…that when ever I think about talking to you like this you remind me so much of my father."

"Here lie down and get some rest. You'll feel better after a good nights rest."

As he got he couldn't help but think: "I remind her of her father? And how come Mariel was acting like this, it's not like her." Dandin walked across the room to get to his own bed he had this weird feeling inside that he couldn't quite figure out. Before he could give it much thought he fell asleep.

**A/N: sorry its so short.Plz tell me what you think.**


	5. Are you in love?

Dandin woke up before Mariel did so he let her sleep. He was still a little confused about what happened last night. So he thought he would talk to Saxtus about it after breakfast. As Dandin was eating breakfast a little Dibbon went up to him and asked,

"Are yew an' Marel in wuv?"

Dandin was surprised at the question. He had never really thought about that. The way he saw it Mariel and him were just friends.

"Uhh, no we're just friends."

The little mouse looked almost upset. "Oh, to bad." Then she walked away.

Dandin thought: "In love? We're not 'in love'. We're just good friends. But maybe…Of course not! How could I even think about that?"

Abbot Saxtus was walking on the other side of the table. He saw that Dandin had strange expressions on his face. So he walked over to see what was wrong.

"Dandin, are you okay? You look like there's something on your mind."

Coming out of thoughts Dandin saw Abbot Saxtus "Huh, what? Oh, hello, and good morning to you Abbot"

"Yes good morning to you too. You look like something's bothering you. Would you like to tell me?"

"Oh yea, there was something I needed to tell you. But, um, can we go somewhere else that's less noisy."

"Oh yes, of course."

They exited Cavern Hole and went outside to the orchard.

Mariel woke up with the sunlight shining in her eyes. She looked at Dandin's bed across the room. It was empty. She figured that he went down to Cavern Hole for breakfast. She got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once down there she looked for Dandin. She didn't see him. She sat down and had a little bit of breakfast. While there the same little mouse came by and asked,

"Are yew an' Danin in wuv?"

Surprised by the boldness of the little mouse she said,

"Why, aren't you bold when you ask questions?" She picked the little mouse up and sat her next to her.

"I bowld, but yew still didn't anser my queston."

"Huh, okay then, my answer is no. We have only been friends. There, is that good enough for you?"

"Yea, it good, Danin say the same fing."

"He did, did he?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope!"

Then she got up and walked away. "Well that was a great help." Mariel muttered to herself. "Looks like I'll have to find him myself."

Out in the orchard Dandin told Saxtus what had happened last night.

"Then she said I reminded her of her father."

"Hmm, Mariel's having a rough time dealing with this. The best thing to do is not to mention Joseph to her on purpose. The only time you can is if she is talking about him herself."

"Good idea, maybe a little relaxation and some good friends would help take her mind off of it for awhile. It might even help her to calm down a little bit more."

"Let's go see if we can find her, once we do go find Bowly and some others to help keep her mind off of her father. And make sure to keep her happy." They got up and headed back inside.

Mariel got up and was heading towards the door to go out side and look for him. She was about to reach for the handle the door opened. Then she saw Dandin and Abbot Saxtus.

"So that's where you were. I was looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" Dandin sounded surprised.

"Uhh, yea, because a little Dibbon asked me something, and I need to ask you something too,"

**A/N: The other half will be in the next chapter. And PLZ! leave a reveiw!**


	6. The Stupid Fight

Mariel dragged Dandin from Cavern Hole all the way up stairs to their room in the dormitories. Then she made him sit on the bed, "Hey, what'd ya do that for?" Dandin asked

"'Cos I need to talk to you," Replied Mariel

"Why do you need to drag me all the way up here to talk to me?"

"Because, an' be honest now. What did you say to the little mouse at breakfast?"

"What!? You saw me talk to her? I thought you were asleep!"

"I was, but at breakfast she asked, 'Are you and Dandin in love?' you know in their little dibbon voice. I said no we're just friends. She also said you said the same thing. So I'm wondering did you actually say the same thing or did you tell her not to tell me what you said?"

"Ok then complicated. So ok is this what you're asking me: Did I really say that we're just friends or did I tell the Dibbon to say that I said that? Am I right?"

"Yes, that's about it. So then what did you say?"

"I said no we're just friends. And another thing, _you're_ telling me that you dragged me _all _the way up here just so you could ask me _that?"_

"Umm, I guess. But I took you up here just in case it wasn't that. If uh…umm...You know…"

"Oh, ok. I know what you mean." He smiled

"Ok got that over." Mariel had a relived face. "C'mon lets go back down stairs and join very one else."

"Hey, race ya!"

They ran all the way outside to the front lawn.

"Ha! Beat ya Dandin!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!'

"Did _too_!"

Sitting across from them Hon Rosie, Durry, and Rufe were watching the two fight.

"Whahayahhoo! Look at those two go. Their faces are turning red yellin' at each other."

The cellar hog shook his head "They bubble more that my strawberry fizz and dandelion fizz put together."

"If they keep this up I think poor Dandin's gonna explode."

"Why don't we go over there and see if we can straiten this up." Suggested Hon Rosie

They walked over to where Mariel and Dandin were still arguing.

"I stepped my paw through the door before you even got to the door!"

"No you didn't I was a head of you and stepped out on to the grass first!"

"Ahem," Rosie politely coughed but it didn't get their attention "Excuse me?" it still didn't work so she tried again. This time louder, "I said, Excuse Me!" Dandin and Mariel turned and yelled at the same time "What?!"

Durry took over "What in great seasons are you two arguing about?"

Mariel started first "Well we had a race and I beat Dandin of course an--" She was cut off from Dandin "You didn't win I won!"

"I won because…"

"No you didn't…" Then it went in all full out argument again.

This time it was Rufe who broke it up "Hey, so wait a minute. Start over from the beginning. _One_ at a time, Mariel you first."

"Ok like I was saying earlier Dandin and I had a race and I was a head of course,"

Dandin was about to interrupt again when Rosie's paw went over his mouth.

"I beat him and then he says he beat me. then I said I won and still says that he won and then we started arguing."

"Ok," Rufe said "Dandin your turn" Dandin shoved Rosie's Paw away

"She's got it all wrong because I was the one in the lead and I was the won who won."

Durry had a shocked look on his face. "So you're telling us that this was all about a _race_!"

Now realizing how foolish they had been they felt ashamed. "Yea," Said Dandin "it was a race that started it all. I feel so terrible."

"Me too"

Then there was an awkward silence.

Hon Rosie broke it "Wahahhoo! Ok enough moping. Now make up hug, kiss an' what not."

Dandin went over to Mariel and put out his paw "So no hard feelings?"

Mariel did the same and shook it "No, and sorry. I was jerk."

"I'm sorry too and we both were acting like jerks. C'mon lets go to the kitchens and get a snack." As they headed towards the building Hon Rosie, Durry and Rufe went back to their spot.

They sat down discussing what had just happened. Durry spoke up first. "Can you believe it all of that just because of a race."

"Aye, but did you see Dandin's face when he went over to shake paws with Mariel. His cheeks were pink." Rufe pointed out

"Ah, that can only mean one thing."

"What?" Durry asked.

"It means Dandin's in love with Mariel."

"Ok I could see that Dandin would like her, but in love? How can you tell?" asked Rufe

"Because they just had their first stupid fight"

"Stupid fight? What's that?" Durry and Rufe questioned Rosie. They both had a puzzled look in their faces.

"A stupid fight is a stupid fight. You see when two creatures are in love they sometimes fight about stupid things just so they can talk to each other with out sounding or looking like their in love. Even if they don't realize it."

"Oh, ok I get it. But how do you know so much about this stuff Rosie?"

"Oh I've had experience Rufe. You know I have a husband. And I think that covers it."

"Hmm, good point."

**A/N: aaaaand what'da think? reveiw plz!**


	7. Water Wars

"Hey Mariel, do you want to eat lunch outside with Bowly and Saxtus out in the orchard

It was a nice spring day Sunny, blue sky and warm weather. Dandin and Mariel were in the kitchen getting some lunch.

"Hey Mariel, do you want to eat lunch outside with Bowly and Saxtus out in the orchard? It'd be a shame to let this good day to go to waste. What do you say?"

"I say, sure why not."

Once they got to the orchard they found Bowly and Abbot Saxtus sitting underneath a few trees. They walked over and sat down. "Hello Mariel," Greeted the Abbot "How are you my child?"

"Oh, I'm just great." Mariel replied "It feels so good to relax and not have to worry."

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel. What about you Dandin?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Dandin answered back

The Abbot turned to Bowly. Bowly spoke before Saxtus could even open his mouth. "If you're going to ask me 'and what about you Bowly, how are you doing?' then my answer is: I'm hungry. So can you please let me eat? I haven't had good Redwall food for _three whole seasons_! And it tastes better that ever."

The old mouse smiled. "I'll be sure to tell the Friar you said that. He'll be delighted I'm sure." Saxtus had noticed that Mariel was being very quiet lately. And that she had just been staring at her plate the whole time. "Mariel what's the matter? You haven't been talking much lately."

Mariel looked up "huh, what was that? Oh, I'm fine."

"You look like there's something on your mind. Do you want to tell us?"

"No, I'm ok."

Dandin had also noticed that his friend was cheerless. He figured it was about her father. So he thought of something to cheer her up. He got up, "Mariel it's a nice day out, do you want to go to the pond with the Dibbons. Besides I think Sister Sage and Brother Hubert may need a break."

"Ok sure"

Over by the abbey pond Sister Sage was chasing a mole Dibbon around the pond for getting her food wet. And Brother Hubert kept getting splashed with water no matter how many times he said for them to stop.

"I guess your right. C'mon if we don't hurry Brother Hubert's the one who's going to get the bath tonight." They ran over to the pond to help stop the chaos.

After a while playing with the Dibbons actually got Mariel to smile and laugh. Dandin felt good that he had helped his friend to cheer up. He smiled. Then he got a funny feeling again. Like the one he had gotten the other night when Mariel was telling him how she missed her father. It felt strange to feel it again, but at the same time it felt good. He tried to figure it out when suddenly: _SPLASH!_

He was soaked. A Dibbon just did a cannon ball and got him all wet.

Mariel saw the whole thing and burst out laughing "Hahah! You got soaked Dan. Haha! That was hilarious!" Then Dandin got up. Barrowed a bucket from a Dibbon scooped up some water. Then stood right over Mariel. She stopped laughing. She looked up and there was Dandin holding up the bucket full of water. All of the Dibbons were watching. Mariel stared up at Dandin. His eyes were dancing mischievously. "You wouldn't dare." Mariel said

But before she knew it: _WHOOSH! _All the water came pouring out on top of her.

"Aaahhh!"

Now it was Dandin's turn to laugh "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face."

"Oh, yea," Mariel grabbed a bucket. Filled it up with water and threw it at Dandin.

Then it became a full out water fight. The Dibbons were laughing and screaming for their favorite person to win.

"Go Marel! Yay, frow wader in 'is face!"

"Yea, go Danin, chuck 'er in the pond!"

Mariel and Dandin were just having fun getting each other wet. They were laughing and yelling but most of all having fun. Then Sister Sage came out to call in the Dibbons. She was just about to call out: 'Bath time Dibbons' when she saw all of them screaming and shouting. Wondering what was going on she walked over. Then she saw Dandin and Mariel throwing buckets of water at each other. Then remembering what she was doing she shouted "Ok, bath time Dibbons!" Hearing Sister Sage's voice brought them back to reality. All the Dibbons cried. "But we don't wanna take a baff!"

"Make them take a baff instead!" a little squirrel pointed to Mariel and Dandin.

Sister Sage looked at them both. "Yes indeed, you two need to take a bath also. Just look at your selves! Your even wetter that the Dibbons! Come along Dibbons time for your bath." As the Sister took them in for their bath they all whined and pleaded not to take a bath.

"we don't wanna take a baff."

"I kween awreddy. I don't need a baff!"

"Oi'll drown an' you won't see this mole choild no mor'!"

After Sister Sage left with the whining Dibbons Dandin and Mariel collapsed with laughter.

Before going to supper they _had_to wash up and get into clean, dry clothes. Or else Sister Sage would tell them off. As they walking down stairs they talked about the water fight they had. "Hahaha! You should've seen yourself Mariel. You looked like you were going to get the blood wrath or something."

"Oh, yea, well you were lucky I didn't have my gullwhacker with me or you wouldn't have just memories to remember the fight with."

Watching the two giggle and laugh was Abbot Saxtus, Hon Rosie and Bowly.

"I haven't seen Mariel this happy ever since her dad died and we left Southward. Even though she's good at not showin' it, you can still tell she misses her dad."

The wise old mouse had an explanation for why Mariel was so happy. "I think it's because Dandin has done a good job to keep his death off of her mind. You see I've noticed that every time Dandin sees her all sad and quiet, he talks her into playing and spending time with good friends. No one can stay sad for long being around good friends and food, especially at Redwall Abbey."

"Whahahahooo! I say, look it Dandin. His face is as pink as a primrose!"

**A/N: aaaand if you wanna know what happens when they sit down together & start talking. I need at least 3 helpfulreveiws from 3 differentpeople. Because I wanna know if I have been writting a good story. 'Cos if you wanna know who talks first and about what then I suggest you get reviewing.  
****Like now.**

**seriously click on the little button bellow.**

**you know the one right there that says 'submit review' **


	8. pt1: We're not? Are we?

**A/N: This is only half of this chapter 'cos I'm not totally done with it so I just put up the part I'm done with. Hope you like it so far! **

Once everybeast was seated, Abbot Saxtus said grace and the festivities began. So many delicious aromas drifted around the room. Dandin sat with Tarquin, Rufe and Abbot Saxtus. The abbot was sitting in his chair with Dandin on his right. On Dandins right sat Rufe, and Tarquin. Sitting with Mariel was: Durry, Hon Rosie and Bowly. Durry sat on Mariel's left and on her right sat Hon Rosie and Bowly.

After eating a piece of leek and onion pastie, the Abbot asked "So, do you and Mariel have any special plans, or anything?" Dandin almost spit out the October Ale he was drinking in surprise of the question.

He thought: 'Was he saying….? No, he couldn't be saying that! Could he?'

"What do you mean by _'special'_plans?" Dandin answered back. Saxtus thought up an answer quickly. "You know… did you plan anything to help Mariel if she…"

"Oh," Dandin breathed out feeling relived "Um, no I don't think so." Slightly eavesdropping Tarquin talked over Rufe and winked at Saxtus. "Oh, c'mon now, we all know you jolly well lover her." This time Dandin really did spit out the ale. "_Love her_?! What makes you think I love her?!"

"Hey easy there!" Tarquin exclaimed while wiping himself with a napkin. "Next time swallow, or just cough. No need to spit it all out all out like that!"

"Sorry," Dandin apologized "I was just surprised at what you said. But still, what makes you think I lover her?"

"Well that bally well simple. I can tell by the way you turn pink every time you're with her. Or even when you just look at her."

Do not! And why would I like her any ways?!"

"I don't see why you wouldn't like her." Rufe replied "She's smart, spunky, adventuress, not t'mention pretty." The Abbot turned to Dandin "Well if you don't like Mariel then look at her with out blushing."

"Huh, fine," Dandin said annoyed "this is ridicules." He looked around for her. Then once he found her he stared at her for a while. While he was looking at her, Tarquin, The Abbot and Rufe were looking at him.

Mariel felt like she was being watched so she turned around and saw it was Dandin. She smiled, did a little wave, and giggled at the way he looked. She knew he was trying not to blush. Then she turned around. But little did she know that she was blushing herself.

Dandin turned back to Saxtus and the others. "Well…? Did I blush?" he questioned them. Tarquin was giggling then he started laughing. "Hahahaha, no, but you looked like a frog who ate a lemon instead of a fly. Haha!"

"No, _you_ didn't blush, or at least tried not to." Rufe said "But_ Mariel_ did."

"Whoahahahoo!"

"What was that all about Rosie?" Mariel asked the overexcited hare.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Rosie replied

"What do you mean?" Said Mariel confused. "What was all the waving and smiling about? And to whom may I ask were you waving to?" the harewife inquired, even though she already had a pretty good idea who it was

"I was waving at Dandin." Mariel replied "He was staring at me with a funny look on his face. He either was trying not to blush, or he was trying to impersonate a frog."

"Um, not trying to interrupt or any thing," Bowly said "But if you don't mind me saying, you were blushing even though Dan wasn't or trying not to."

"Whahahahoo!" Rosie shouted

"Rosie, please." Durry covered his ears "Not so loud."

"Sorry there," Rosie apologized "I can't help myself some times."

At first Mariel felt embarrassed. Then smiled as she thought about the good times she was having. Then she thought: 'Father would have loved this.' She braced herself. Ready to feel sad then act to cover it up. But then for some reason she didn't feel sad about her father. She still felt happy, and then she realized that Dandin had something to do with it. As she remembered the good times she had here the past few days she remembered that Dandin was in almost all of them. Mariel got up from here seat, "Excuse me for moment." She said then smiled sweetly. "Now look what you did." Durry said to Bowly "What did I do?" Bowly asked "You just got poor Dandin in trouble," Rosie answered "Look, she's walking over to Dan now."

Mariel walked over to Dandin and said, "I know you've been doing all these to keep me happy and help me get over my father's death. And, it worked. So thanks." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Stunned by the kiss, Dandin just sat there open-mouthed.

When Mariel got back to her seat Hon Rosie pointed at Dandin. "Look at what you did to poor Dandin." She whispered "you astonished him so much he's frozen with shock!" Mariel smiled and giggled "Yea, but he's recovering. Look at your husband, Rufe and Abbot Saxtus. They're laughing like crazy. I hope I didn't embarrass him too much."

"Oh, he'll be fine." Rosie assured her. "He's a warrior isn't he? And besides the Abbot wouldn't let it get out of control."

Recovering from his shock he blinked several times and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. While the others were laughing he couldn't help but think: 'Is it true are we really…?' After a while he figured he'd better talk to Mariel.

He walked over to Mariel and said, "Mariel we need to talk."

"Um, ok." Not really understanding what was going on she just followed him. Dandin took her outside. "Dandin," Mariel asked "what's this all about? Why did you have to take me out here?"

"Because I need to talk to you about something, something important."

**A/N: Yeh I know it's short, but hey. Just to let you know I'm not going to post anything soon 'cos I'm goin' to Massachusetts (Whoo hoo!) Any ways plz reveiw! I love hearing from my fans! (ok, I might not have very many but who cares!)**


	9. pt2:A Talk, about 'us'

**A/N: soooo sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot going on. first I was on vacation, then I had to get school supplies (schools comin' up) then when ever I started typing it was always inturrupted by somthing or someone, and I had to shop for school clothes. so I hope you can forgive me.**

They didn't know it but watching the two were Abbot Saxtus, Hon Rosie, and Bowly.

"Everyone says we're in love. And I think they might be right…" Dandin tells Mariel what Tarquin and the others told him about 'them'. Of how they blush when ever they look at each other, or how they're always laughing they're together. "But they're rumors Dan. It doesn't mean they're true." Mariel pointed out "Yea I know," Dandin admitted "But even Abbot Saxtus says they're true! And the Abbot wouldn't lie, would he?"

"No, I…I guess not." Mariel replied a little unsure.

"So it has to be true!" Dandin blurted out.

"So, what if it's true!" Mariel shouted back "Who cares about what _they_ think. What matters is what _we_ think. And we're no'…not…" Mariel tried to say 'not in love' but for some reason couldn't bring herself to say it. Then after awhile gave up "Urrrgg, why can't I say it!" she muttered to herself. She sat down on the grass against the wall.

Dandin came over and sat next to her "Maybe you can't say it because maybe you are…"

"Ok fine," Mariel said "maybe, just maybe, you're right."

Dandin turned to her and asked, "Do you mind if I tell you somthin'?"

"Umm…Like what?" Mariel asked

"Well it's uh, just that umm… well…" Mariel was confused "Ok, let me start over," Dandin took a deep breath "Hoo," he breathed out and stood up "Mariel," Dandin reached out his paw and signaled for her to get up too. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. She had no idea what was coming next

"I don't know if this is totally true but I've had this weird feeling inside of me whenever we're together. I just can't explain it. It feels awkward yet at the same time feels good. And...I…I think it might be love and if it is I might be in love with you." Mariel was just overwhelmed about all of the things he'd just said. All she could do was just stand there, trying to let it all sink in. "Mariel, I know this is a lot to take in but if this is love, then I love you. That is if it's ok with you, and if _you_ love me?"

Mariel was just so taken aback she was almost speechless. "Dan…are…are you sure? Are you sure its love?"

"I'm sure and…I think I've always loved you. I just didn't feel like I wanted to be 'in love'. I've only seen us as best friends. I never really thought that 'we' could ever become 'us'. Sometimes I would find myself think things like: 'maybe Rufe is right. Maybe we could…just maybe…Nah! We're just friends and that's how it's gonna be.' it feels good to open up and share my feelings for once." Thinking about what Dandin just said she realized she sort of felt the same way "I guess you could be right…"

The trio was still listening. "C'mon ole gel. Just say it already! We all know you love him say it!" Hon Rosie said, a little loud. "Sshhhh!" Bowly put a paw to his lips "Do you want them to know we're here? Listenin' to every thing they've said." "Will you two be quiet?" The Abbot harshly whispered (and _he_ actually whispered). "Or else they will find out we've been eaves dropping. Mariel will surely get angry. And Dandin would be very disappointed in us. Especially me, I'm the _Abbot_!" "Ok, we're sorry and we won't say a word 'til they're done. Right Miz Rosie? Uh, Miz Rosie?" She shook a paw at Bowly "Shush, I think she's goin' t'say it!"

"…I've thought of alot things like that before. I just never told you 'em in case you didn't understand the way I felt. Your right, it does feel good to talk about my feelings, Instead of keeping them all bottled up inside. And I guess I do love…love you." Mariel expected to feel uncomfortable but she actually felt better. Mariel smiled and looked up at Dandin "Maybe I am in love with you." Dandin smiled back "This feels just great." Mariel said to no one in particular "C'mon if we hurry we might get some food before Tarquin and his family eat it all." But before Mariel even took a step Dandin took her paw. "Mariel wait," She turned around "can I ask you something?" "Sure anything Dan."

"He's gonna ask, he's gonna ask her! I just know he is!" Hon Rosie was so wound up she started laughing "Whoohahahoo—hmmff!" Bowly and Abbot Saxtus both put a paw over the lively hare's mouth. "Mrs. Woodsorrel please, can't you be quiet for just a moment?" Saxtus requested.

Mariel looked around with curiosity "Did you hear that?" Dandin looked puzzled "Hear what?" Dandin jogged through his memory "Oh, that," Dandin remembered he had heard a laugh "That was most likely Rosie. You know how she has that loud laugh." "Yeh, you're probably right." Mariel agreed

"Whew! That was a close one." Bowly swiped his forehead with his paw. "_Too_ close." The mouse looked severely at Hon Rosie. "Don't _ever_ do that again." She nodded. You don't _ever_ want to get an Abbot mad.

"Anyways, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Dandin suddenly felt nervous "Well it's like this. I love you and you love me right?"

"Yea," Mariel wasn't really sure where this was going. "I know we—or you just found out that we have feelings for each other, but I—." He was interrupted by Mariel asking "Where's this going?" He took her paws in his "Mariel," They looked into each others eyes "W…will you…will you marry me?" Dandin closed his eyes and braced for the worst. But what he got was a hug. Dandin squinted out of one eye. Mariel let go and smiled. She had a roguish glint in her eyes. "you can open your eyes now. And yes, of course I'll marry you. O Sword Carrier." She said in mock admiration. He smiled, and then started laughing. So many feelings rushed through him at once. Like a big gust of wind that almost knocked him off his paws. He felt happy that Mariel hadn't lost her sense of humor through all of this, relived that it actually worked out, and in awe that he and Mariel were more than friends or best friends even.

Not having seen all of it but heard all of it, the mouse, harewife, and hedgehog had a hard time believing what they had just witnessed. (Or at least Saxtus and Bowly did) "Who—oops!" Rosie caught herself before Bowly of Saxtus noticed. (This of course is a good thing.) "Can you believe it?!" Bowly exclaimed. With a paw on the top of his head the Abbot shook his head in awe "I can't and I heard the whole thing!" "Well your gonna have to 'cos—." But Bowly cut her off "Look out! Mariel and Dandin are comin' this way! What should we do?" Hon Rosie took charge "We start walking towards the table that's what we do. C'mon act natural walk 'n' talk. That's the ticket!" Lucky for them they got to their seats before Mariel and Dandin noticed.

Abbot tried to act a normal as possible. So he finished eating his now cold pudding. Dandin sat down in his seat. He was smiling from ear to ear (if a mouse can have a smile that big) and had a dazed look. "You've been gone for quite a while. What are you so happy about?" even though the old mouse knew the reason. "I'll tell you in the morning."

**A/N: hey just wonderin' do any of you guys have any idea for a new fic title. cuz 'A Newfound Friendship' doesnt fit anymore. now that they've had a romantic part I think the title should be different. If you have any ideas then either give a reveiw or send a message to me. And of course I'll change the subject to romance instead of friendship and change the summery. hope you like the next and last chapter. (it might be rushed but i wanna finnish it before school starts)**


	10. The DepartureThe last chapter

**A/N: Ok I'm gonna go with Redneck Badger Lord Drizzt's title cuz no one else has suggested one. but you can still suggest a title. I might use it if I like it better than Lord Drizzt's. Oh and by the way thanks Lord Drizzt. **

_Dandin's POV_

_We started walking out of the gate. Mariel and I holding paws, with Bowly in the lead. Behind us a score of Redwallers, half of which was Skipper and a few of his crew. Of the few Redwallers coming with us include: Tarquin, Hon Rosie, and believe it or not The Abbot! They are coming to the shore with us to bid us farewell. For we are going on the "Pearl Queen" to do our exploring. It is always a sad time when we leave Redwall, but we can't stay there. Its not that it's too peaceful, it's just that there isn't enough action for us 'warriors'. Let's hope the weather stays fair and may Martin keep us safe._

_An extract from the records of Abbot Saxtus:_

_We have set up camp near the edge of Mossflower wood. I've just finished a bowl of vegetable soup. The Western shore is about a days march from here. I've never been so far away from Redwall, its frightening yet so exhilarating! We have been on the move for about two days now. It's a bit chilly tonight. Right now I'm sitting in front of a fire with a blanket over my shoulders. Across from me sit Dandin and Mariel (who is now his wife). With one arm he is poking at the fire with a stick, and with the other arm holding Mariel close. She is leaning on him. They look so perfect for each other. Sometimes I wish I could love some creature the same way my friend loves Mariel. But then again, I'm an Abbot! I'm not allowed to marry. It doesn't bother me. Besides I can still love other beasts, just not in the same way. But what did bother me at one point, was that for the longest time Dandin didn't want to admit he had feelings for Mariel, and vice-versa. But when they did and got married well, that day was either the most wonderful or the most hectic day of my life. _

_It was only just a week ago actually. I did the traditional ceremony and 'pronounced them husband and wife.' Everything was going great. Until the feast, let's just say not everything went as planned. Nothing went wrong immediately. The Great Hall was brilliantly decorated. Everybeast was happy; they were eating, drinking, dancing, laughing, and having a great time. It was until the cake came out. _

_I must say it was a beautiful cake. One of the finest ones the Friar had made. The cake was a four layer cake. The icing color varied different hues of blue, from a blue as dark as the sea to a blue as light as the clouds. It was gorgeous there were patterns of swirling clouds and churning waves. Trees swaying in the wind, and birds flying in the breeze. And at the top of the cake were two small figures. One of a mouse warrior with a sword that you could easily tell was Martin sword and the other mouse was slightly smaller and had in paw a small piece of string with many knots tied at the end, which portrayed Mariel's Gullwhacker._

_It all started when Furtail ran from Sister Sage because she didn't want a bath. Dandin and Mariel were standing next to the cake getting ready to cut it. While Furtail ran away she tripped Dandin who then pushed Mariel forward pushing her into the cake. Just about every one in the Great Hall gasped. Then Mariel got up, out of the cake. She was covered in cake and frosting. She wiped some icing and cake off of her face then glared at Dandin; he just sort of stood there, dumbfounded. Then Mariel grabbed a paw full of cake and threw it: SPLAT! Right in Dandin's face. That's when it all started. Some went with the Friar to hide in the kitchens; others either fought, or hid under tables and chairs. After that fight there were some creatures who never wanted to eat, see, or even hear the word cake again. Let me tell you cleaning the Great Hall is no easy task. Other than the fight the day went pretty well._

_Well I'd better get to sleep. It is rather late. Dandin has gone and is taking first watch on sentry duty. Mariel has fallen asleep by the fire. That's what I should be doing. So I will finish this sentence then I shall go to sleep._

The old mouse put aside his papers and pen. Put down a blanket and pillow then laid down. He wrapped his cloak close to his body and let sleep take over him.

_Mariel's POV_

_I took in a deep breath of air as I stepped on to the deck of the "Pearl Queen." I just love that salty smell of the ocean. The only time I didn't like it was when Gabool tossed me into the ocean and…well…I'd rather not think about it. Anyways, back to the present. The few Redwallers that came with Skipper and his crew, waved at us from the shore. Bowly walked up to me and asked "You ready Miz Mariel? We're about to pull up the anchor." I turned and saluted "Yep, I'm ready and just itchin' to head out." _

"_Sir Dandin hoist the main sail, we've just pulled up anchor." Dandin grabbed the rope he needed and started to pull. "Yes sir, Cap'n Bowly!" While on the ship Bowly's the captain. He's learned a lot about sailing while we were in Southsward. I can hear Skipper and others shouting. _

"_Good bye to ye! Have a safe trip."_

"_Good-bye friends! May the wind be kind and the waters fair." _

"_Bye! We'll miss you guys. And by the way congratulations to you Dandin!"_

"_Thank you!" I replied "and we'll miss you guys too."_

_The "Pearl Queen" started to sail off. The voices got fainter and fainter, and the shore farther and farther as we sailed off. With the sun at our backs and the wind in our face we head out not knowing what tomorrow would bring. _

The creatures back on the shore watched until the "Pearl Queen" was out of sight. Then they started to head back to Redwall.

**A/N: Yay I'm done! sorry if its a little rushed, but I wanted to put this up before school started and I barely made it (whew). School starts tomorrow! terible isnt it? keep on the look out for "How She Was" My upcomming fic I dont know when I'll get this fic out but hey. Its about Mariel talking to her father about what her mother; Jade, was like.**

**now that you've read the story (or you just skipped to the last chapter)**

**plzplzplzplzplz pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee reveiw. **

**click that button**

**yes that one right there**

**no a little lower**

**just a bit more**

**yay! you're here now click that button! **


End file.
